trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AgentCoraji
- Prospit= - God Tier= - Dead= }} |-| Talk▼= - Normal= - Mind Device= }} |caption = OONE BY OONE WOORDS MY TYPE CAN I, QUIRK MY DISLIKED YOOU IF }} Introduction Go show yourself like a real man! .TROOLL A AM I. COORRECTIOON Sorry, sorry. Now be the co-leading troll! Your name is Espien Siftan. You have fewer interests compared to the others, because you often pick up from your friends. You love eavesdropping, whether necessary or not. You, however, don't eavesdrop on the leader's stuff, because she puts big trust in you at some duties. You saw a lot of secrets and you tend to not say a word about your discoveries. You are known to have spying as your field of expertise, but nobody but you and Moniah knew that you often eavesdrop on other trolls every night. Spying isn't just your specialty though. You tend to be the medic of your "tribe". You quite have a knack of making potions and medicines. You are also the one who made Codexa's snapper drugs, yet you have no intention to give it to her. You love the color of sky blue because it just motivates you to go for gold, or whatever you want to achieve. It also looks "optimistic" by your perspective. It influenced much on your life and it changed your views of the spectrum. You may love this color, but not enough to disguise yourself as one with such blood color. You don't want anyone of your friends, especially your closest friends, to identify you as anonymous. You also have this weird addiction to flashlights and lanterns, thus this means nobody relies the flashlight duties on you. Why? You keep switching it on and off so many times until it ran out of energy. You have yet to cure that strange fetish of yours. You sure love to play around with your daggers, but you are being careful with them. Obviously, you don't want to be wounded horribly. You always sharpen them when they are becoming flat due to their usage. You made these daggers a long time ago with the help of two sea dwellers. It's composed of hard steel and some iron stuff and maybe a lot more, but you don't even care to think about it. You want to just use these things in battles, sometimes combining these with other stuff like ropes (not that ropekind scecibi that Acinon uses) to harpoon them to the opponent. You are indeed logical on your battling tactics, yet your accuracy is your major weak point. Gosh do you hate your modus so much! You often get sleepy when you use it because when you bring it out, it releases a lullaby that can make you sleep. You don't want to sleep much because that would be just typical waste of time. Because of this, you do not captchalogue your ear plugs. EVER. You may forget to put them on for several reasons, like hurrying up, but there are times that its lullaby can come in handy, like visiting Prospit, making you sleep when necessary (since you don't sleep that easily) and more. Of course, if you are using your modus, you go to your room and spread a few baby blue pillows on the floor and then proceed to use it. Why not a recuperacoon? It's hard and when you fall asleep, literally, you accidentally hit your face on a hard substance instead, thus hurting yourself. You are not really sure what your Lusus is. You know that he is NOT a koala nor a rabbit nor a dog. He's a different kind of animal as you know, so you nicknamed him TinnyTing, since that's the name you wanted to name your animal companion or pet. Yep. He is a bit weird compared to the others, but you still like him. He would let you ride on him, but he would sometimes throw you overboard as an "accident". He's just playing around with you. No harm intended. But at an age like now, you probably get in touch with your friends instead, thus you abandon your custodian. Your trolltag is agentCoraji and you ".WOORLD MIRROOR THE IN YOOU'RE LIKE TYPE TOO TEND" Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. You have a lot of chances of getting your mind read by Selach Phalai. You are always his potential target on mind-reading via mind-reading helmet. You don't know how to keep this from happening. Even if you consulted your repair man Mekhan, he couldn't do anything to save you because he's rather an engineer. Too bad. You just have to get used to be bullied indirectly by that sea-dweller loco. This mind reading thing was the reason why that "sea-dwelling jerk" knew all about you and your lusus, even your secrets. You then realized that he secretly shared your secrets via Trollian, beginning with Mantha up to the best of the pack. But you don't care about that time you became the laughing stock of everyone because you just saved some of their lives from the Concoction to reach them. The Concoction is somewhat similar to the Vast Glub, but it kills trolls through an acidic odour. Notable exemptions are fuchsia or higher blooded trolls. You then had your payback with the jerk. As a co-leader, you stopped everyone from going to his place and save him, including Mantha. Yep. You just killed him with the cooperation of the surviving AR twelve, which is eleven by now. However, Mantha seemed to revive him. Here we go again..... Session You entered the Medium by mixing your dream self's corpse with a piece of Alternian brown gumblin, thus making Espiambersprite. You, however, accidentally ditched him when your land shook by his scream. You ventured through your land with some help from some of your friends via Trollian. You passed through so many obstacles along the way, including Taffimps (imps made of taffy), a flock of quails and a land full of explosive quail eggs. Because of the explosives, you flew across your land, getting yourself nearly covered in xanthan (gum) and hit your head on your Quest Bed. You became out cold, but because of that, your Espiambersprite merged with your personality as you went to godhood with little quails. This mix made you have the ability to blow pink, oxgenated and hard bubbles as big as you wanted. You went to Prospit to meet up with the Trio 白 Prospit dreamers that you met before godhood to try and stop their evil counterparts, The Black Three. Unfortunately, you lost your ability after a friend of yours went mysteriously dark and antagonistic then took advantage of your power by popping a big bubble that you made to trap him. It, of course, made you fly off and hit your head and back against a Prospitian building wall, knocking you out again. You, after gaining consciousness, realized that one from The Black Three is responsible for your friend's dark personality. Trivia *Espien somehow looked a bit familiar with this guy, but he is NOT based from him! *"Espien" is a variation of the word "spy" while "Siftan" derived from the Old English derivation of "sift". *"Coraji", also called "boyla", means "witch doctor", which explains his knack of being the AR Medic. *His personality is supposed to be derived from cameras, but then it went to detectives. Gallery TinnyTing.jpg|thumb|Your lusus sure looks so weird, but what the heck? 2xdaggerkind.jpg|Espien Siftan in Hero Mode! Espien_Modus.jpg|You dare not to use your modus again, otherwise you'll fall asleep Espiambersprite.gif|"'GUUUMTAN XAAANIEN' MEEE CAAALLING YOOOU ARRRE" LOQAX_Espien.jpg|Good for you that xanthan isn't that sticky... Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Altaroxee Category:Other Blood